


Your Note Underneath My Door

by Bensoloscalligraphyset



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Correspondence, Dom/sub Undertones, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Letters, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Sexism, Poetry, Regency, Regency Romance, The Death is Han Solo so y'all shouldn't be surprised by this, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloscalligraphyset/pseuds/Bensoloscalligraphyset
Summary: Rey Bertine is a bright orphan who lives a hard life in early 19th century England. Being placed into Lady Leia Organa's household as a housemaids is the the luckiest thing that ever happened to her. When Leia finds out about Rey's natural talent for writing, she wants to help her achieve more from her life.Little does she know that pursuing this path will lead her down a road towards danger... and eventually, love.This fic is told entirely in letters and notes, and probably isn't period accurate but I'm trying!





	1. Your Note Underneath My Door

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from a song called 20 years, by the Civil Wars. It's also recommended listening for the chapter, especially Leia's letter to Ben.

_The letter is written in an even hand on the lightest blue paper, as Leia’s always are._

Luke,

I am writing to let you know that I will be sending a girl to you very soon. Expect her within the next couple of weeks.

I'm sending her along because I believe that she could benefit from your tutelage. Please accept her as your new housekeeper, as she is one of my head housemaids.

I do not envy the girl as I'm aware of how little your house is up to snuff… but I think that in addition to you teaching her more about the written word, she may help you stay current with polite society.

Also, I believe that her personality may yet breathe some life and happiness into your home. She's done a great deal for mine.

Please don't forget to make arrangements to be at my home for the Midsummer Ball. You haven't come for a few years, and I know why.

But we are not getting any younger, and missing your face on Midsummer Night pains me dearly.

Your loving sister,

Leia

* * *

 

_Scribbled on a scrap of paper, placed onto his pillow. The handwriting is tenuous and there are multiple ink splatters._

Finn,

I couldn't find you this morning to tell you goodbye. I suppose Leia has you mucking out the horses or something equally heinous.

Today is the day. I'm leaving to meet the mysterious Luke Cielmarch... and not only that, learn from him about writing! I never dreamed such a thing could happen to someone like me.

I wish you could come too. Maybe you could visit?

I'll write to you often.

Rey

* * *

_Written on stiff tan parchment with an earthy brown ink. The handwriting is hurried but deliberate._

Leia,

I've just returned from a month long trip to the continent to find I have a new housekeeper. I never requested one, let alone a new student!

I would send her back to you with a clear conscience if the return to a position in your household as a housemaid was not a blow to her career. You certainly are clever, sister, no two ways about it.

I will keep her on as a housekeeper, and only a housekeeper. I have no faith in myself as a teacher any longer.

The loneliness you mention feeling at last year's ball only reminds me of why. I will be at the ball,  but do not expect me to wear anything formal. 

 

Your brother,

Luke

* * *

My dear Amilyn,

I'm thrilled to say that the scheme is working. Rey has been accepted by Luke as a housekeeper.

He has refused to teach her, as I expected. You remember what happened between him and my son when the world came crashing down on our family.

But, I'm hoping that her constant presence will eventually push him towards at least towards reading and responding to her work. At the very least I can have a long talk with him at the Midsummer Ball.

This year is sure to be an eventful one!

With love,

Leia

* * *

  
_This letter is put together flawlessly as Leia’s always are… save for a smudge on the last line before the signature._

My beautiful boy,

I was thinking this morning of a precious memory that I have of you and your father playing with the shadows thrown from a candle. He was making monsters and heroes chase each other and battle with the deft movements of his fingers.

The shadows of his hands flickered across the wall and your laughter rang in my ears. I still hear that sweet little boy laugh sometimes, before I catch myself and remember.

I'm not sure why I write these letters to you. Is it because I hope against hope that one day you will write back to me? Share even the smallest tidbit of your life with me?

They have become almost a diary for me, as I can't seem to find anyone else in the world that shares my pain and loneliness.

My heart aches for you, and for what could have been.

Write back soon,

Your loving mother


	2. Woman is a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Luke have a battle of the wills. Finn is having complicated feelings. A shadowy figure enters the narrative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate every single comment and all the kudos! I hope you guys like this chapter ♡
> 
> Song: Woman is a Word by Empress Of

_The note is scribbled out quickly, with the closing crossed out a few times and rewritten. The first draft might have said love? It's hard to tell._

Rey,

You've only been gone for a few weeks but it seems like years to me! So much has changed so quickly. Lady Organa is incredibly busy preparing for the Midsummer Ball.

She's had to hire on a few extra hands, so it has been interesting. There's this new housemaid, hired to take your place. Her name is Rose.

She's… interesting. She talks about the Organa family like they are her own, not superiors. It's been a bit of a shock to the order of things!

We miss you here. Especially me. Will you be here for the ball?

Yours,

Finn

* * *

_This letter was written more slowly over various sittings, as the reader can tell by slight variations in the color of the ink._

Dearest Finn,

I feel like it's been ages since I saw you last as well! How are the preparations for the ball going? Do you know how many are expected?

The new maid sounds so intriguing! You must learn everything about her and make her feel comfortable. I remember how scared I was when I first started!

These past few weeks at the Cielmarche manor house have been harrowing and disappointing and still hopeful all at once.

Would you believe that Lord Cielmarche didn't even know I was coming?

He's somewhat vexing to be around when he's in a good mood, but when he first arrived home to me having taken control of his household… he was livid! But I quickly defended myself, telling him I had no idea this was a surprise orchestrated by Lady Organa.

He still hasn't even glanced at any of my work yet. He's refusing to teach me, for some reason. When I asked him if its because I'm a woman, he laughed!

Maybe he just doesn't believe me a worthwhile investment of his time.

I left one of my manuscripts of poetry out in a place where I know he will see it. I hope his curiosity gets the better of him!

I am sure that Lord Cielmarche will attend the Midsummer Ball. As the housekeeper, my place is here at the manor to watch over things, so I doubt I will be able to leave. But, who knows!

Hoping to see you soon.

Your friend,

Rey

* * *

_A manuscript of cobbled together papers bound by a string. The paper is cheap and thin and the penmanship is unsteady. The manuscript is left on a side table near a plush but worn old leather chair._

  
No coward soul is mine  
Tho it trembles in the world's storm-troubled sphere  
I feel a glory shine  
And Faith shines equal arming me from Fear

  
A Word within my breast  
Almighty ever-present breath  
Life, that in me hast rest,  
As I Undying Life, have power in she

  
With wide-embracing love  
Her spirit animates eternal years  
Pervades and broods above,  
Changes, sustains, dissolves, creates and rears

  
Though earth and moon were gone  
And suns and universes ceased to be  
And Word wert left alone  
Every Existence would exist in she

  
There is not room for Death  
Nor atom that his might could render void  
Since Word is Being and Breath And what she is may never be destroyed.

* * *

_The note is written hastily in Luke Cielmarch’s flowing script_

My dear sister,

I found a most interesting bit of writing near my favorite armchair this evening. The first page was a masterful little poem that grabbed my attention immediately and held me breathless til the last line, and each page after didn’t disappoint.

I could not bring myself to sleep until I had read each line of that humble pile of pages. The work I had before me was inspired.

Is this truly the work of the small girl that you sent to my doorstep a few weeks ago? She does her housekeeping work with vigor, but it seems that she seizes her muse with even more.

I cannot in good conscience let such a talent go untrained. I will speak with Rey in the morning and let her know that I will do what I can to help her hone her skills, though I still have my reservations about teaching anyone after my last student.

I failed Ben, and I still fear that I may fail Rey, when her writing merits a much more honorable teacher than I.

Yours always,

Luke

* * *

Rey,

It was interesting to read of the snare Lady Organa laid for her own brother, but with you in between them. I do not envy being in that place.

I have taken your advice and gotten to know Rose a bit more. Strangely, the more I learn of her the more questions come into my mind.

Lately, I've been wondering… why am I in a life of service? Is there something more I should be doing or learning, like you are?

Apologies for such an introspective letter. My mind has been heavy despite all the preparations and bustle about the house.

Please tell me you will be at the ball. There will already be near 300 guests, and I'm sure one more could not hurt. 

Come visit us and meet Rose and let's dance until our feet are sore.

Yours,

Finn

* * *

_This letter is written hastily with plenty of ink spotches and some parts are underlined for emphasis._

Finn,

I have such exciting news to share with you!

Lord Cielmarch read the poems I left for him and hae ecided to train me. He told me over breakfast the morning after I left him those poems and I felt so elated I could burst.

It was odd though, he smiled a small smile but still seemed so solemn. He never seems to feel any emotion freely and without reservation.

His first assignment for me is to read the classics. Spenser, Shakespeare, and so many more.

I've read everything I could before, whenever I could… but I've never been commanded to read! And such an extensive list. I've spending a lot of the time since he accepted me as a student reading rather than writing which has been quite interesting. 

I'm sorry to hear of your heavy heart. But, to be honest, asking important questions will only lead you to important answers.

I truly believe that if you feel you are meant for more than service, then you will achieve it. I believe in you, Finn.

Sounds to me like this Rose is a good influence on you. I can't wait to meet her.

Now that Lord Cielmarch has accepted me as his student, I just might be able to come to the ball! A student likely gets more opportunities to travel than a housekeeper does.

Your friend,

Rey

* * *

_Lady Leia Organa's smooth handwriting flows elegantly across the sky blue paper_.

Dearest brother,

I'm so glad that you have witnessed Rey’s genius. I believe that she is truly gifted and has earned every opportunity through her strength, talent, and dedication.

I know you blame yourself for Ben and Han, but we all played a part. It was a bleak and violent time, and the darkest parts came out of everyone.

But what happened then shouldn't mean that Rey’s writing should never see the light of day. She deserves better than that.

Please tell me you'll both be able to come to the ball? I became quite attached to the girl in the time she served under me, and I miss her sweet smile.

With love,

Leia

* * *

_Harsh yet meticulous handwriting scratches across a page in ink red as blood._

Master,

A source close to the family has told me that Lord Cielmarch has taken up a new student. We do not know any names, but for Cielmarche to begin teaching again after all these years… it implies a real talent.

Will write when I have more information.

Hux

* * *

_Thick paper embossed with a gold crest. It smells of cold, a spine tingling smell. The handwriting is languid. Each stroke carries power, and a threat. The note is read quickly and torn to pieces before it is thrown into the fireplace._

Kylo,

I have just gotten a most interesting message from our friend Armitage. He has learned that your uncle is taking on a new pupil.

We don’t know much more than that, yet. Perhaps if you attended the upcoming ball, you would be able to make contact with him.

We must not allow his return to prominence or a new competitor for you. I am relying on you to put a stop to this, or sway this new student away from Cielmarche and towards me.

I need not remind you that though you may not enjoy the evening with your family, and rightfully so, you have an obligation to fulfill my request. You must do this, and I will endure no argument against it.

S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's poem is a riff off of No Coward Soul is Mine by Emily Brontë. I changed the concept (Word being a female personification of breath and creation Rey finds inside herself vs original concept of God being inside the self), cut out a few stanzas, but left much of the spirit of the poem and original wording. I really recommend reading more by Emily Brontë if you have not. 
> 
> Who do you guys think Ben will write like?


	3. The Moon on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two aspiring poets have met, and they recognize something of themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to George / @benbegginsolo on twitter for the beautiful graphic included at the head of this chapter! Go follow him! Song for this chapter is Wicked Game by James Vincent McMorrow.

* * *

  _A sturdy brown envelope contains a silver silk ribbon and a letter on soft yellow paper. The handwriting has hesitant loops and was written slowly over multiple sittings._

Miss Rose Tico,

Enclosed is the ribbon you allowed me to borrow to add to my dress for the ball. I know it is a treasured item from your parents, and the silver silk is truly one of the most beautiful things I’ve had the pleasure of wearing.

I also wanted to mention how lovely it was to make your acquaintance after hearing so much about you from our mutual friends. I would say that I’ve been proven correct in my assumptions that you are a clever and passionate person, just the kind that I would leave my dear Finn in the care of in my absence. Sometimes he needs someone to remind him what’s important, and I now know that you can do that.

Please let me know how everything is going back home after the events of the ball. I am especially concerned about Lady Organa. The look on her face when she realized who the dark stranger across the room was… I can’t think of a time when I’d seen someone look so much like their spirit had been separated from their body.

Your new friend,

Rey B

* * *

_This quick note was sent the day after the Ball. It has smudges and a torn edge._

My dear Rey,

I hope this note finds you well. I was so overjoyed to see you home again, and it was such fun to spend the evening laughing with you. Between you, Rose, and Paige I don’t think I sat out a single dance. But, one pleading look from any of you three and I would have danced until my feet ached in protest.

I did notice one of the songs that you ended up dancing with someone else. I didn’t like the look I got of him-- that sinister scar snaking down his face and the way everyone whispered about him. People were saying he’s a criminal. That he should be hanged. It seemed so brief, that glance that I caught of you two dancing, but it frightened me. I’m glad you are just fine, but I hope Lord Cielmarche keeps you safe in the future.

Please write back and assure me that all is still well.

Yours,

Finn

* * *

_The handwriting on this note is slow and meditative, in the usual brown ink._

Dearest Finn,

Your letter and the memories from the Ball brought a smile to my face, and a much needed one. It’s been an odd atmosphere here with Cielmarche since the ball, I could swear he’s withdrawn from people altogether. Every time I approach him about a lesson he asks me about another household task.

I think he’s avoiding me. It’s as if he has changed his mind back about choosing to teach me. I wish he would deign to tell me, but he’s avoiding the subject at every opportunity.

And about Mr. Solo… I’m not sure what to think of him. He’s Leia’s son but some of the whispers I’d heard about him after he left were terrifying. And… I just don’t know.

What a dissatisfying letter to read. I’m so sorry Finn. I’m doing alright. Please let me know that Lady Organa is alright?

Your friend,

Rey

* * *

_ The soft blue paper has a few ink smudges and telltale ghosts of circles, from what must have been a small droplet of water. _

Luke, 

I am writing to you because I feel there is nobody else in the world who will understand  the depth of my sorrow nor the piercing flame of my anger following the events of the ball.

I'm not sure what you said to my son, but watching him walk out of my home without having the opportunity of speaking a single word to him… rates among the worst experiences of my life. 

There are so many things I wish I'd been able to express to him. So many things I have been saving up from my lonely nights in this house full of people. So many are simply me telling him that I still love him. That I'll always love him. That he can come home any time and I will welcome him. That I still have the sheets changed in his bedroom and leave the window cracked overnight, just like he likes. That I forgive him.

Please tell me every detail of his interactions with you. Could you tell if he had been sleeping, eating? Did he say anything to you? Write back as soon as you can. 

Love, 

Leia

* * *

 

_A good quality sheet marred with red ink in hurried and harsh writing._

Lord Snoke,

 I was unable to enter the Organa house for the event last evening, but observed that Kylo entered later in the evening and left fairly quickly. He could not have been there for more than a few reels. I am unsure if he was able to secure any information, or if he was simply not welcomed at the gathering. I attempted to ask him for information about what occurred, but he was insufferably unforthcoming as usual.

Awaiting your response,

H

* * *

 

_ Thick paper with a gold crest, folded sharply with what must have been the edge of a knife. _

Kylo,

I’ve received Hux’s note regarding your brief attendance at your mother’s Midsummer Ball. I do not expect to hear from you until you have something of value or import to report to me. You know your orders. Destroy Luke’s new student, so he doesn’t become a threat. All other priorities can be put to the side for now.

S

* * *

_A page carefully added to the back of Rey's cobbled together poetry manuscript where it sat for a few days, then torn away and kept in the back of a drawer, folded up._

The Moon is distant from the sea,     
And yet with amber hands     
She leads him, docile as a boy,     
Along appointed sands.     
  
He never misses a degree;           
Obedient to her eye,     
He comes just so far toward the town,     
Just so far goes away.     
  
Oh,mine was the amber hand,     
And his the distant sea,—            
Obedient to the least command     
Mine eyes impose on he.

Silent til to me he spoke  
His voice low and eyes burning, --  
Awe-spun, glowing words he choked  
As his gaze held me without turning.

My eyes-- the moon, and his-- the sea  
Drawn to each other inexorably.

 

* * *

_ A scrap of paper near Rey's bed with writing in pencil _

Intent on divining my deepest thought  
He asked on Soul, Blood, and Word.

In the cage of his arms,  
the bird he caught, I flutter’d  
Yet Power, t’was on me conferr’d

* * *

_This lone stanza was drafted several times, the first drafts burned up quickly in the fire as if their inadequacy ignited the writer’s temper._

I felt her soul ‘for I caught her sight  
Her golden spark glitter’d ‘gainst the night  
A being breathing thoughtful breath,  
A traveller between life and death;  
The reason firm, the burning Word,  
Endurance, strength, and skill I heard;  
A perfect Woman, nobly plann’d,  
I beg her to me warn, comfort, and command  
And yet a Spirit still, and bright  
With something of angelic light.

* * *

_Crisp, stark white paper with impeccable black script; hand folded so that the letter was its own envelope._

Miss Bertine,

I hope you do not find it forward of me to write to you after only sharing a single dance at my mother’s ball. I would have stayed longer to better secure your acquaintance, but, as I am sure you noticed, I was not very welcome and did not want to create a disturbance.

I have no purpose to state at the head of this letter other than this: I hope that we can begin a correspondence. I have an extreme lack of other writers to speak with about the craft. All of the people of my current acquaintance are insipid or calculating, or, tragically, both at the same time. None seem to understand what you spoke of as… “the Word, with a capital W” as you do. None seem to revere and dedicate themselves to it as you. Like it’s a part of yourself that you’re discovering, mastering.

Please forgive me for any forwardness or assumptions. I would understand if you chose not to respond. But if you do… I believe we could learn much from each other.

Awaiting your Word,

Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave an feedback, positive or constructive are both welcomed! Kylo's poem is based off of Perfect Woman by WIlliam Wordsworth. Rey's longer scribblings are a riff off of "The Moon is distant from the Sea" by Emily Dickinson. The shorter is an original piece by me.


End file.
